


Snow

by bountifulnuggets



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountifulnuggets/pseuds/bountifulnuggets
Summary: Drabble; Rebecca longed to see her child grow up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A little headcanon on what Rebecca's thoughts may have been towards the end of Season 2, episode 4.
> 
> Major spoilers, even though it's been out for a long time, enjoy!

She's tired, _immensely_ tired and freezing beyond belief, surprised at what strength she's managed to even get herself to sit up in the tire, and black spots cloud her vision, almost as if it's taunting her.

Rebecca knows she's going to die. It's not something she wants to outright tell the group, and especially not Clementine. 

Rebecca knows. The icy feeling going up through her body makes her even more aware than she wants to be.

But she sees her son, her little boy that was more beautiful than she could ever imagine and despite everything, her heart fills with nothing but pure love. She wasn't even focused on the conflict with the people nearby, wanting nothing more than to look at him. 

Carver took everything from her, but this child that she shared so much love for was the one thing he could've never stolen.

It breaks her heart, how could she ever leave this boy, _her boy_? _Alvin's_ boy? She's too weak to cry, opting only to stare down at him with such a longing, smiling lightly.

What kind of person would he be? Would he be smart? Short tempered like she was? Calmer and more collected, like his father?

She knows the situation, but it's Alvin's baby regardless and it would have been his no matter what.

Of course the group would take care of the baby but she wants to be there. She wanted Alvin here, too.

How much she missed that man was indescribable.

Rebecca touches her baby's tiny cheek, her other hand rubbing the back of his head at such a gentle pace almost as if he were made of glass, looking into those eyes that were so much like hers. And she could maybe catch a hint of Alvin's nose and the shape of his forehead, but her vision is too hazy to tell.

He's crying, the wails muffled to her as if someone stuffed cotton in her ears and all she can do is stare. The conflict around her seems to be nothing now but blurry shapes and words she can't understand. 

Rebecca wants to reach out, to help them in some way. But she can barely lift a finger.

_So cold._

Clementine is looking at her, fear very much evident in her eyes and Rebecca is confused.

What was wrong? 

Was the baby warm in her arms, were the others warm?

_So tired._

_Such a perfect little man._

_So.. tired._

Rebecca's vision fades to darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
